morkandmindyfandomcom-20200214-history
Gunfight at the Mork-Kay Corral
Gunfight at the Mork-Kay Corral was the seventh episode from Season number 3 of Mork and Mindy, also the 58th overall episode in the series. Written by Stuart Gillard, the episode, which was directed by Jeff Chambers, premiered on ABC-TV on December 18, 1980. Synopsis Mork's daycare friend Billy runs away to a ghost town, pretending to be Billy the Kid. Summary "Gunfight at the Mor-Kay Corral" was the second and final appearance of Corey Feldman as Billy, one of Mork's children at the Pine Tree day care center, this time joining the others in costume as their favorite characters (Stephanie comes as Sara Lee, Lola as Truman Capote). Billy's father wants him to follow in his footsteps as a doctor, but the boy relates to someone with his own name, Billy the Kid. Dressed in Western attire, Billy challenges Mork to a shootout in a nearby ghost town, clearly unaware of the murderous nature of the real William H. Bonney. In trying to break up the showdown, Mindy ends up all wet from a water balloon, as Billy runs away to fight another day. Mork channels Clint Eastwood's Man with No Name and uses his finger to do target practice. Only when he plays dead in defeat does Billy realize that violence isn't a game. Already a veteran at age 10, Corey Feldman would go on to bigger and better things, while Robert Donner's appearance as Exidor is all too brief. Trivia *Corey Feldman had previously appeared on the show and it was decided that if it went well, his role would be expanded, which it was in this episode. Unfortunately, it would be the final appearance of Billy. *Robin Williams teased Corey Feldman about looking like Damien from The Omen, whistling "Ave Satani" and shouting, "Damien! Damien!" whenever the boy arrived on set. *The title is a reference to the famous Gunfight at the O.K. Corral. *Mork mistakes Billy the Kid for "the president's brother" who helped Ronald Reagan get elected. This is a reference to Billy Carter, whose scandalous Libyan helped to ensure the loss of a second Presidential term for brother Jimmy Carter. Quotes *'Fred:' I've been working on your jeep for over an hour and I can't find out what's wrong with it. *'Mindy:' My battery's dead. *'Fred:' Oh. *'Mindy:' When I woke up this morning, my battery was dead. I can't understand what happened! *'Mork:' Could leaving the car lights on all night have any effect on that? *'Mindy:' Why yes, it could. Why would you ask? *'Mork:' No reason, no reason, no reason at all. ---- *'Fred:' Kids today could use some heroes. When I was a young boy, I used to like the Western heroes. Roy Rogers and Gene Autry and Tex Ritter. Of course, in those days, you could always tell who the good guys were because they all wore big white hats and played guitars. I always used to wonder why they never rode into town playing a violin. *'Mork:' That's probably because all the indians had all the bows. Arr! Arr! Arr! Imagine Custer's Last Concerto! ---- *'Stephanie:' Speaking of sugar, when do we eat? Mork: Stephanie, you just had lunch, and very few people can eat a whole turkey and live. ---- *'Mork:' Who's your hero, Stephanie? *'Stephanie:' Sara Lee. *'Mork:' I might have guessed. *'Stephanie:' Aw, stick a brownie in your ear! *'Mork:' Stephanie, if you keep this up, one day you're gonna go on an elevator and it's gonna say, "Capacity: YOU!" ---- *'Mork:' Who's your hero, Lola? *'Lola:' Truman Capote, for his accurate yet lyrical portrayal of the human condition. *'Mork:' Whew! Lola, one day you're gonna have a talk show all of your own. ---- *'Billy:' My dad won't let me be who I really wanna be. *'Mork:' Who's that? *'Billy: T'he guy with my name, Billy the Kid. He was a tough hombre! His dad never told him what to do. *'Mork:' Billy the Kid, isn't that the president's brother, the one that helped Reagan get elected? ---- *'Mork:' Kids, time for our field trip! Today we're gonna go down to that chemical plant by the river and watch the dead fish race. ---- *'Mindy:' Listen, I'm sure you two boys have a lot to chat about, so I'll just leave you two alone. *'Mork': Mind, Now, Exidor is our friend. *'Mindy:' Exidor is your friend, Mork. Ya know, quite a few people think he's a little strange. *'Exidor:' I've heard those ugly rumors and they're grossly exaggerated! Do you have any chinchilla dip? ---- *'Exidor:' Frankie, Annette! Surf's up! ---- *'Mork:' Mind, you can come out now, Exidor's gone. *'Mindy:' Exidor was gone when he got here! ---- *'Mindy:' Billy the Kid was a murderer, he killed 21 people. *''Mork:' Oh Mind, you don't know that for sure. I mean, you know how people gossip at funerals. ---- *'Mork:' Why do Morks rush in where wise men fear to tread? ---- *car horn honks '''Mork:' Boy, that goose must weigh a ton! ---- *'Mork:' Some questions you can't answer, Billy, like how does Venus de Milo hitchhike? ---- *pretends he's dying Mork: And to Mindy, I leave all of my Tupperware... ---- *'Mindy:' Well, do you think you wanna be Billy the Kid anymore? *'Billy:' No way, I've got a new hero now! *'Mork:' Who's that, Bill?< *'Billy:' You, Mork. ---- *'Billy:' Is it alright if I throw my bike in your jeep? *'Mindy:' Sure. *'Mork:' It's better than the other way around. ---- *'Mindy:' Well, another day, another nervous breakdown! ---- *'Orson:' Are there many heroes on Earth? Mork: Oh, yes Sir, there are. But it seems like only the ones with pizazz seem to get the spotlight. How many times, sir, have you seen Albert Schweitzer's picture on a bubblegum card? Think about that one, Sir. Oh I mean, it's because he can't throw a good curve-ball, but isn't that being a little picky? *'Orson:' It sounds like Earthlings equate heroism with glamorous deeds. *'Mork:' I think so, Sir. It's probably good for their T-Shirt industry. You always hear about the man who jumps over 13 buses, but you never hear about the John Doe who put him back together again. *'Orson:' Who's John Doe? *'Mork:' Exactly, Sir. ---- *'Mork:' I think most real heroes seldom get a headline of their own. Imagine this, Sir... *a news reporter Mork: "Today million of Earthlings help one another, no film at eleven." And that's all she wrote, Orson, we'll get back to you next week if we get that grant from the Chrysler Foundation. ---- Image gallery Mork_&_Mindy_episode_3x7_-_Gunfight_at_the_Mork-Kay_Corral.jpg Cast *Robin Williams as Mork *Pam Dawber as Mindy McConnell *Conrad Janis as Fred McConnell *Ralph James as Voice of Orson *Robert Donner as Exidor *Tom Poston as Mr. Bickley (credited only) *Jay Thomas as Remo DaVinci (credited only) *Gina Hecht as Jeanie DaVinci (credited only) *Jim Staahl as Nelson Flavor (credited only) *Crissy Wilzak as Glenda Faye Comstock Guest stars/Recurring cast *Corey Feldman as Billy *Stephanie Kayano as Stephanie *Amy Tenowich as Lola *Jonathan Ian as Jonathan *Bebo as Himself Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes